Darkest Night
by FlameandRoy
Summary: My first PJO Fiction. It's centered around Nico. ENJOY!
1. Alarm Clocks and New Friends

AN: Hello People, this is my first PJO story, originally named redemption, but now revamped because my last one was too melodramatic. _ Enjoy! EDIT: I'm redid this chapter because it's a bit short and there's not enough detail…

*BEEP

*BEEP

*BEEP

*BE-

*Crunch

I smashed my alarm clock with my left hand, and kept my eyes closed. I was tired from training yesterday and didn't care about missing breakfast. I wasn't that hungry and nobody would notice anyway. Sadly, my attempt to hit the snooze bar resulted in the pieces of my alarm clock shattering into my skin. That woke me up. I sat up off my pillow and I clutched my wrist. Then I yelled in pain. I rubbed my eyes with my good hand, ran it through my hair, and then opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was bright sunlight, coming from the window to the right of my bed. I held my right hand over my eyes, not used to the bright light. Then I closed my eyes for a second and groped madly for the string to close the curtains.

Eventually, I found it then pulled it, shutting the curtains. Then a wave of pain went through my left hand, and I realized I had forgotten about my hand. I really hate ADHD. I opened my eyes, adjusting them to dim light. I looked around my cabin, it was all black; walls, ceiling, floor, sheets, blankets, everything. The only light was coming from the Greek fire fireplace, with skulls and bones hung above it. There were skulls and bones hanging from the walls all over the cabin. No wonder I don't get many visitors.

Back to my hand, I looked at my hand hoping it was nothing too serious, but pieces of glass were embedded in my palm and metal splinters were in my fingers. Now I've had much, much worse, but I was bleeding and not doing anything about it. So I groaned in pain and annoyance, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. I took a moment, savoring the time before I had to face the day, but then remembered my hand. I groaned, realizing I had just woken up and already cut up my fingers. And I had forgotten about it twice. Again, ADHD stinks. Being tired and bleeding, I stumbled over to the bathroom to clean my hand up. I turned the knob, and then pulled open the door slowly. The bathroom had black-tiled floor and white walls. There was a toilet in the left corner of the room, and next to that, a shower taking up the left wall. Then right across from the door, there was a mirror built into the wall, and a sink below it. I looked in the mirror; my hair was sticking up all over the place. Then I started taking care of my hand. I washed it out, and carefully removed each shard of glass or metal, flinching, shouting, and gritting my teeth the whole time. After I got all the pieces out, I looked in the mirror again. My eyes were bloodshot, I guess from blood loss? I don't know. I clutched my wrist again, and stumbled out of the bathroom. Luckily, I had left the door open, so I didn't have to open it.

Sadly, I was still bleeding, and I had a lot of cuts. I stumbled over to my bed, then let go of my wrist for a second to open the dresser next to my bed. I looked through the top drawer, and found a black shirt, just like all the others. I wrapped it around my hand, and then tied it in a knot.

I walked to my door, and opened it. It was way too bright and loud outside. Luckily I had worn sweatpants and a T-shirt to bed last night, so I wasn't just in my boxers. Younger campers were playing tag, hide-and-seek, and about any other game little kids play. The older campers were talking, laughing, or gossiping. And I was standing right outside my cabin in sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a crimson/black shirt wrapped around my hand. I turned around slowly and shut my door. Then I started walking towards the infirmary. I kept blinking, trying to stay awake, because I was tired. I usually didn't get up until after breakfast on Saturdays. But everyone else got up bright and early to "Enjoy the day!" or whatever.

Anyways, I noticed a silence fell over the campers as I walked towards the infirmary. I was an outcast at the camp, and some people were scared of me. I didn't mind too much, Hades' children get used to it. Four younger kids were playing tag near the infirmary, blocking my path.

"Excuse me," I said to them. Their laughing died down quickly, and looked at me scared. A rumor went on with the little kids that I brutally murdered an innocent mortal. I bet the Aphrodite cabin started it, because they hate me. "Could you please move? I kind of really have to get to the infirmary," I said politely. One of them, a girl with dirty blonde hair and black eyes, said "Oh my gosh, what happened to your hand?"

"I smashed my alarm clock," I said sheepishly and looked at the ground. I bet I sounded pathetic and I thought they would laugh at me. But two of the kids put my left arm around their shoulders. The other two put my right arm around their shoulders. I was surprised. And very grateful. They let go of me in front of the infirmary. I turned around and said "Thank you very much,"

"No problem," the girl with dirty blonde hair said. The others said similar things.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"We'll sit with you and breakfast and we can talk, if you want," she said. Someone actually sitting with me?

"That would be great," I said and smiled. "Thanks again!" I shouted to them as they walked away to continue their game. They turned around and smiled at me and waved. Then I turned to the infirmary door and knocked.

I arrived at the infirmary at a good time, because I was starting to feel dizzy. I knocked on the door with my good hand, and a few seconds later, Will Solace, a child of Apollo, opened the door.

"Hi Ni- good gods what happened to your hand?" Will asked worriedly. I had few friends at Camp Half Blood, and Will was one of them.

"Alarm clock," I said simply. He nodded in understanding and gave me a sympathetic look. He motioned for me to follow him into the infirmary. I followed and sat down in one of the seats.

"Okay, I'll be right back with some bandages, and sorry, the ambrosia from Hermes doesn't come until tomorrow," he said sheepishly. The fates just love me today don't they…

AN: I hope that was a good chapter, I worked really hard on it. Please give me writing tips and review! Thanks!

~Flame


	2. Drew Crosses the Line

AN: Hey Peoples of the fanfictioninglingingz! (?) Thanks for the reviews! Honestly, I wasn't expecting any…

To VampireRide: I'm not Asian . I'm glad I took your suggestion and rewrote the whole chapter, because it was better than the first one.

To PJO AND HOO FAN FOREVER: Thanks!

To guest: …Thanks?

TO Nicole: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

ONTO THE STORY!

"Thanks Will," I said to him as I walked out of the infirmary. He had patched up my hand pretty well and given me a few stitches.

"No problem, but no more smashing alarm clocks," he said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I started walking towards my cabin, but I remembered about breakfast with what's-her-face. I turned around and started walking towards the mess hall.

About half way there, I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting together under the shade of a tree. They looked up and saw me.

"Hi Nico," Annabeth said as I walked towards them.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" Percy asked.

"Alarm clock annoyed me," I said looking down. Percy started laughing at me. I glared at him.

"What? It's pretty funny!" Percy exclaimed, still chuckling.

"How would you like your hand ripped apart?" I asked, well, more like threatened.

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm indestructible," Percy gloated.

"You do realize I went to the Styx with you and saw what part of your body was out of it right?" I asked him with a smirk. Percy went pale.

"How 'bout we go to breakfast?" Annabeth asked, making sure we wouldn't get in a fight.

"Sure," Percy said.

We walked to the mess hall, our trip uneventful, and I walked over to the Hades table, and Percy and Annabeth went to the Poseidon and Athena Tables. I was waiting for the dryads to serve food, when four kids walked to my table and sat down.

"Hi Nico," the girl I met earlier said. I smiled.

"Hi," I replied

"My name's Fiona," she said.

"I'm Hunter," a younger boy said. He had bright silver eyes, a light tan, and black hair.

"My name's Rosalina, or Rose for short," an older looking girl said. She had dark blue hair with silver streaks, tied in a French braid, deep green eyes, and pale skin.

"And I'm Cameron," a boy who looked about as old as Fiona said. He had dirty blonde hair, crimson eyes, and tanned skin.

"Nice to meet you all," I said smiling. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm 8," Hunter said.

"Me too," said Fiona.

"I'm 10," said Cameron.

"And I'm 9," Finished Rosalina.

"I'm 17," I responded. They all smiled at me.

"Wow, usually teenagers aren't nice to us," Rosalina said.

"Really?" I asked. They nodded.

"Hey look! Four losers and an emo! I'm sure you'll get along perfectly with this crowd Nico, they have no friends," Drew, the most evil Aphrodite child ever, said. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin started laughing, mocking all the kids. The four of them looked down sadly.

"Come one guys, leave 'em alone," I pleaded. I knew what it felt like to be picked on.

"Ooh, son of Hades finally pulling some courage out of that little daddy's boy persona? Oh wait, your dad doesn't care about you," Drew mocked, causing an uproar of laughing from the entire cafeteria.

"Actin' real tough for a momma's girl you spoiled, pampered, bratty, oversized, Barbie doll," I retorted with a smirk. A simultaneous 'OOH' went through the crowd. Drew remained a confident, more like arrogant. She walked towards me, looking at me in a flirty way. When she reaches me, she stands on her tiptoes (I'm taller than her) and whispers into my ear,

"At least I have a sister," Then she got off her tiptoes, pecked me on the cheek, and walked away. Nope. No no no no and definitely not. She did not just go there. She walks to the Aphrodite table…

I don't remember quite what happened next, but I somehow ended up the Big House with Chiron lecturing me on controlling my anger. After he finished, I walked out of the Big House, and Percy and Annabeth were waiting for me.

"Nice job, standing up to the Aphrodite cabin, now every shallow hearted idiotic Aphrodite following jerk hates you. You're now dead," Percy said grimly. Annabeth slapped him on the arm, having no effect because of his invincibility. They started bickering, and I walked away, before they would start kissing, because that's what always happens when they bickered.

"Hey Nico!" I heard Fiona yell to me. I turned and saw her and the other guys walking towards me.

"Thanks for… Standing up to Drew," Hunter said shyly. I just smiled at him.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you all wind up here?" I asked. I was interested.

"I'll go first," Fiona said…

AN: STORY TIME! Next chapter! I'll have one chapter dedicated to each of their stories, Review and tell me what you think!

~Flame


	3. Fiona, the Time-Stopper

AN: Hey everyone! I got good feedback and I'm happy! :D

To Guest: Thanks!

To HAPPYREADER14: Glad you think so

To ILikeTurtlez: Please don't kill her, she's a huge part of the story. :S

ENJOY

Then Fiona told me her story…

A FEW MONTHS EARLIER…

Fiona's POV

'COKADOODLDOO!' The rooster screeched early in the morning. I woke up with a fright, then remembered it happens every morning. I could hear my mother yelling obscenities at the rooster, but to no avail, because; 1: The windows are closed, and 2: Roosters don't understand English. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep but it didn't work. My mother and I had gone to the doctor the day before, and he said I had some sort of mental illness. Says the one who dissects people for a living. I growled and stood up off my bed. I looked around, still the same old white carpet, same old small bed, and same old small room. My family wasn't poor, but we weren't wealthy either. I sighed at that thought. My family was just my mother and I. People made fun of me for being different, and having no father. It made me angry. Very angry. Whenever I got angry, strange things happened. Time seemed to slow down, but I still moved normally. I would have hurt the kids, but my mother taught against it.

"Problems are not solved with violence, my child. Problems are solved after time and civilized discussion," she would say. I never understood what she said, but I didn't argue with it either.

"Fiona!" my mother called. I rubbed my eyes, got up, and walked towards my door. I opened it, and there stood my mother, holding a plate with toast, eggs, and bacon on it. In her other hand, she held a glass of orange juice.

"Your breakfast," she said with a smile. I returned it.

"Thank you," I said, than I took the plate and juice from her, and sat on my bed. She smiled one more time, then turned around and left.

I took a sip of my orange juice, than took a bite out of my toast. I contemplated on what happened the day before.

FLASHBACK

"Hey loser," I heard my personal tormentor, Jessica Di Lois, mock at me. Her gang of spoiled brats and jerks giggled. I ignored them and kept building my sand castle in the school sandbox. It was recess and I was just minding my own business, but she had to be the jerk she was, and tease me.

"Hey loser, I'm talking to you," she said. I ignored again. She started getting flustered. She stomped over in front of me, put her hands on her hips, and shouted,

"Hey orphan! I'm talking to you! You respect me! Stop ignoring me!" Yet again, I didn't even acknowledge her existence. She growled, and then kicked my castle, getting sand in my face. I sat there, stunned, and she and her gang laughed. I looked up at her angrily.

"Oh yeah, now you know I'm here. Apologize," she said brat-like. I stood up, looked her in the eyes, and said,

"Nope," She looked angry.

"I said apologize worthless little brat," She said angrily. I smirked, angering her even more.

"Sorry, but brats don't deserve apologies," I said confidently. She glared even harder. I continued to fluster her.

"Ooh, looks like little miss cool is losing her cool," Her crowd of friends laughed, and she glared and blushed even more.

"Stop!" she yelled at me.

"Nope," I said sweetly. Everyone laughed. She lost it, and punched me in the stomach. Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, disrespect gets you that, you conniving little disrespectful brat," she said triumphantly. Time started slowing down. I grinned. This time, she wasn't getting away with it. I started walking towards the school building…

Eventually, I got back with scissors. I grinned maniacally. I started cutting her honey blonde hair. I cut it into a sloppy mess about as long as a buzz cut. Time started going normally. She was still grinning, but everyone gasped. I smiled sweetly at her. She looked confused, but then she scratched her head. Then she screamed…

END OF FLASHBACK

I giggled, remembering her face and scre-

STORY INTERRUPTION (Back to Nico's POV)

"Wait wait wait wait wait, you shaved her head?!" I asked incredulously. She giggled, and nodded.

"Okay, continue,"

BACK TO STORY

I finished my food, and took my dishes downstairs.

"Fiona, you know you're still in trouble," my mother said, obviously disappointed in my actions.

"Mother I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Fiona, that's not the point, you used your powers for evil. Now I can't pretend to comprehend your strange powers, but I know they're dangerous. So no more misusing your powers. Are we clear?"

"Yes mother," I mumbled. She still gave me a disappointing look.

"It's time to-"she was cut off by a bang. Then I only saw white…

END OF STORY

"And somehow I ended up here in Camp Half Blood," Fiona finished sadly.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She… She…" Fiona nearly started crying.

"Never mind. Sorry I asked," I said.

"It's okay," she said, still near tears.

"I'm next!" said Hunter…

AN: Hope you liked!


End file.
